Stanard Mount
"I would wish you the best of luck, but I believe luck is a construct invented by the weak to explain their failures." Stanard Mount is a half-blood wizard and former Auror raised in the English countryside. He is a gruff, stern, masculine and highly intelligent with a strong work ethic and little tolerance for nonsense or excuses. He is a registered Animagus who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971-1978 and was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. After his education, he worked as an Auror for many years, until his wife was killed in the First Wizarding War. He went into seclusion until he was called upon during the Second WIzarding War and joined the Order of the Phoenix. He fought in several battles, including the Battle of Hogwarts. He survived the Second Wizarding War and planned to go back into seclusion until he was appointed as Professor of Transfiguration in 1999, taking over the position after Minerva McGonagall became the new Headmistress. Biography Early Life (1958-1969) Standard was born the oldest son of Jemaine and Pamela Mount, a wizard and muggle woman who lived in a small cabin on the outskirts of an English village in 1961. He cried for the first time when he was 7, when he was hit by a car. He was raised with a strong work ethic and has always felt comfortable around those older and more mature than himself. Stanard was not informed of his magical nature until he wwas accepted into Hogwarts, as Jemaine wished to instill his son with a work ethic and to teach him not to fully rely on magic to solve every little problem. Hogwarts Years (1969-1976) Stanard attended Hogwarts when he turned eleven and was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was a quiet, diligent and highly observant student. He disliked Charms, feeling it was too "soft and unreliable", preferring the strict, almost scientific discipline of Transfiguration. He didn't make many friends, which was fine with him because he doesn't like getting close to people. The one exception was Charlotte Wurther, who he fell in love with when he met her at the Sorting Ceremony. He attended a Ball once, when he was fifteen. He had fun but felt it was unnecessary to go to another one. Stanard proved a brilliant student and his appointment as Prefect and later Head Boy were both no-brainers. He was awarded with the Special Achievement in Transfiguration Award upon graduation. Not long after graduation, Stanard married Charlotte. First Wizarding War Upon graduation, Stanard became an Auror and participated in the First Wizarding War. He fought in many battles and served with distinction. During the tumultuous time immediately after Lord Voldemort's death, Stanard discovered his brother Vaugh--who was also a Wizard and had been sorted into Gryffindor--was a Death Eater. Stanard brought him in himself. However, during Vaughn's trial, an attack allowed Vaughn to escape. The crazed Death Eater killed Charlotte before he could be recaptured. Stanard did not kill his brother but he wasn't above hurting him very badly; Stanard took off his leg. Vaughn was sent to Azkaban and Stanard saw to it that he received the Dementor's Kiss. After this, Stanard retired and moved to the rugged Scottish highlands, where he lived as a recluse for years in the cabin he'd built for himself and his wife. Second Wizarding War In 1995, Voldemort returned from death, somehow. Dumbledore contacted Stanard and asked him to join the resistance. While Stanard initially refused, he couldn't stay out of the fray for long and joined immediately following the Battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore at the Ministry. Stanard served with distinction in this second war and was among the wizards fighting at the Battle of Hogwarts. During the battle, Stanard fought and severely wounded the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, though the werewolf escaped before Mount could finish him off. Mount was present to see Harry Potter's final defeat of Voldemort and survived the Second Wizarding War. Return to Hogwarts In the wake of the Second Wizarding War, Stanard didn't stick around for the celebrations, packing up and going right back to his cabin in the Highlands. In high summer, McGonagall herself came to Stanard's cabin and informed him she had been appointed Headmistress, in accordance with Dumbledore's wishes. "Good. You deserve it." he told her, "Why are you at my cabin?" "I'm here because Hogwarts is in need of a Transfiguration Instructor, seeing as I will be otherwise occupied." she told him. "I know several wizards from the Auror's department, if they're still alive," he said, "They're very good." "I'm not looking for someone who is merely very good. I'm looking for the best, Stanard." McGonagall said with a knowing look. "I'm sorry but I'm not a teacher. I don't work well with children." "Stanard, I need people on my staff that I can trust. People who are the very best in their field. There is nobody I know more qualified to teach Transfiguration and serve our school than you, my friend." she put a hand on his arm, "Charlotte wouldn't want you to live in exile." Mount took a long swig of scotch and sighed. "I suppose if you're calling me out of retirement again, I very well can't refuse, can I now?" he said after some time. McGonagall smiled, just a little. "I should hope not." she said. Mount accepted the position. He has been teaching at Hogwarts for the last twenty years and spends his summers at his cabin. Physical Appearance Stanard Mount is 5'10" and extremely physically fit for his age. He has well-groomed black hair and a handsome mustache, his hair graying slightly at the temples and in his mustache. His stern grey eyes have a steely gaze and his expression is like a carved statue. He tends to dress simply and practically. Personality He is a very quiet, observant and private person. He is distant, a staunch libertarian and a strong advocate for small government. He has a very masculine personality and despises interacting with students' parents. He loves meat, woodworking, whisky and breakfast foods. He claims not to be interested in the personal lives of his students or co-workers, though he does in fact care deeply for his colleagues and the students under his care. He has a particularly strong respect for McGonagall. Stanard tends to speak in a gruff, almost deadpan tone of voice and seldom expresses any kind of emotion, although he is shown to become giddy when it comes to riddles and meat. He adheres to many stereo-typically masculine traits. He is an outdoor enthusiast who loves fishing, camping and woodworking. He drinks heavily but seldom feels the effects of alcohol or gets hung over. He primarily drinks scotch whisky, claiming that "clear alcohols are for women on diets". Despite this, he is a good teacher who recognizes the abilities of his students and co-workers. Trivia * His office has been designed to be uninviting, so that the only people who come to talk to him are those who legitimately need him. He's done this, in part, by mounting a double-barreled, sawed-off shotgun on a swivel atop his desk aimed at the guest chair, so it will be pointed at whoever comes to speak with him; some kind of landmaine (front-pointed toward enemy) and a series of strange trinkets and (non-human) skulls he collected over his time as an auror. * Can play a mean, smooth jazz sax. * Has received an Order of Merlin, First Class for his bravery in both Wizarding Wars. * Stanard has 9 toes. * Hates birthdays and surprises. * Is an avid Quidditch fan and supporter of the Hollyhead Harpies, his late wife's favorite team. * Refers to his 5th year and younger students as "Little Boy" or "Little Girl". * Mount is allergic to hazelnuts. * Secretly likes artichokes and plums, as well as riddles. * If given the opportunity, Mount likes to limit his conversations to 100 words or less. * He still keeps a picture of Charlotte on his desk. * Owns a woodshop. Category:Males Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 1976 Category:Characters Category:Transfiguration Category:Hogwarts Professors Category:Ravenclaw House Category:Animagus